Time Angel
by Doctoress
Summary: A weeping angel wants to be real...
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY WEDNESDAY!**

* * *

"Clara, step away from the angel." said the Doctor. He couldn't let it touch Clara. Not after what happened to Amelia Pond with the fairytale name and Rory the Roman.

"But Doctor... she doesn't look like a normal angel. Not a statue that was turned either. Normal statues of girls don't have wings. I'm going to blink. And she wont touch me." said Clara, looking at the longing on the statues face.

"Clara-" the Doctor was cut of by a girl appearing on his shoulders and clapping her hands over his eyes. She dragged him to the ground, to keep his eyes off the angel.

"Clara, blink!" she shouted. Clara did so, and the girl was gone. The statue had moved, holding out her hand, as if she wanted Clara to take it.

The Doctor pulled himself to his feet. "Pesky vortex manipulator. Hmph! Clara?"

Clara was reaching out to touch the angel. The Doctor didn't try to stop her. If the angel wanted Clara in the past or dead, she would be. So, Clara took the stone hand.

It slowly dropped, letting go of Clara's hand. A golden light enveloped it, and when it died down, a girl, who looked exactly like the angel, wings and all, stood in it's place.

"My head hurts..." she mumbled, before plummeting to the ground, where Clara caught her.

"Doctor? What should we do?"

"Well Clara, because she's unconscious, we should probably take her to the T.A.R.D.I.S, wait until she wakes up, and see what happened. Or we could leave her out here and wait for someone to find her and freak out if they take her to a doctor and find out if she may or may not be human." suggested the Doctor

"Let's go with the first one." Clara said.

"But I don't want the T.A.R.D.I.S thinking she's got an angel inside of her! She hate us!" he complained.

"She already hates me. Now come on Chin Boy, help me bring her into the snog-box." said Clara, picking up the girl.

"She is not a snog-box!"

The Doctor and Clara eventually got the girl into the T.A.R.D.I.S, much to it's complaint according to the Doctor. They set the girl down in a chair and waited for her to wake up.

Clara and the Doctor had just gotten out the chess board when the girl stirred.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked.

Clara opened her mouth to answer when the Doctor cut her off.

"You are on the T.A.R.D.I.S, we brought you in here, and, you're not a weeping angel anymore. I believe that you wanted to be real, and Clara, believing you could be and being downright impossible, taking your hand must have triggered your transformation to become human." said the Doctor. The girl looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"I didn't want to be human. I wanted to be a Time Lord." she said simply. **(AN: I know there are Time Ladies (I think) but Time Lord refers to the race itself, and honestly, how would a weeping angel know?)**

* * *

"Well Doctor? Is she a Time Lord?" Clara asked.

"Yup. Two hearts and a new, shiny regeneration cycle. We have ourselves a Time Lord alright." said the Doctor, not sure if this was a good thing or not. "But... you still have some weeping angel like qualities."

"Yeah. I feel like I want to freeze with you two watching me. And the wings. Except I can actually fly now." said the girl. She had determined that she didn't have a name, weeping angels didn't feel the need. They never saw each other anyway.

"I got it!" Clara shouted suddenly. "How about we call you Hope? Because your hope is what made this possible."

The girl smiled. "I like it. Hope. I was never without hope."

"Anyway, we have to get down to business. Hope, do want to stay on Earth or travel with us? Don't answer that, you wanted to be a Time Lord, of course you want to travel, so... what are you? You're a Time Lord, but you still have a bit of angel in you. Can't send people back in time, but still... got it! You're a Time Angel! That's it! A Time Angel, I like that name, don't you? So... where do you want to go first?"

* * *

**Well, I hope I got the Doctor's rambles right. The end is meant to be interpreted however you like. :) I might do a sequel that takes place during the episode that I can't remember the name of, but Clara comforts a girl who has to sing to 'Grandfather,' a alien who they took for a god, and he wakes up and chaos happens... lemme look it up... Got it! The Rings of Akhaten! That episode... so small, yet so full of feels... What are you still reading for? The story's over...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm am so, so sorry. I know I forgot my Wednesday update last week, and this is late, but I did add a tidbit of info to Maybe It's Real on Thursday. Also, like I said on my profile, the plot bunnies will not leave me alone... so now this is an actual story! *crickets* Ok... anyways, I said I'd be posting a Rings of Akenhaten chapter, but now that will be a finale. So you all have to wait... I'm actually not sorry about that, which probably has something to do with the fact Rick Riordan is one of my idols, and he is a major troll. Have you seen how The House of Hades ended? And Mark of Athena? The Percabeth feels were overwhelming. Right then spoiler alert for season 7 and sort of 6. *River Song pops in* "Spoilers" *pops out* Ok... Anywhosies, on to the story!  
**

* * *

"Come on, Hope, we have places to see!" said the Doctor, obviously impatient to get going.

"Doctor!" Clara scolded, "Stop it! You first said the snogbox wouldn't like Hope in here, now you expect everything to be okay with it?"

"So you admit she's a conscious being?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor. If it hates me it has to be conscious." Clara replied, and folded her arms. The Doctor was avoiding the question. That usually meant she was right. And the Doctor didn't like it when he was wrong and someone else was right. He may act childish, but he had a huge ego.

"It'll be fine!" the Doctor insisted, and waved everyone into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "So, Hope, anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"Well, I have always wanted to see-" Hope was cut off by a violent shaking, and had to grab hold of the rail to keep from being thrown across the room. "Doctor, what going on?" she shouted.

"Well, the T.A.R.D.I.S isn't very happy with the daleks that have decided to beam us somewhere. But other than that, not much."

"Doctor! What do you mean 'not much' the daleks try to kill you every time you see them!" said Clara, remembering the stories the Doctor had told her about past run ins with the daleks.

He did leave out the part with Oswin though. If his suspicions were correct, Oswin and Clara were the same person. How that was possible, he would have to find out later.

"Oh great, now we're never gonna go somewhere calm are we?" asked Hope, in a voice that said she already knew the answer. Which was no.

The T.A.R.D.I.S crashed to a stop and evryone stood up. Hope streched her wings, wincing, a chair had knocked into one of them.

**(AN: By the way, Hope's wings are a dark blue, the kind that almost looks black, but when light is on it, it shines dark** **blue)**

The Doctor poked his head out the door. "Hello! We just going to enjoy a bit of fish fingers and custard, then you can try and fail to kill us. Right then, Clara can you fetch the custard?" The Doctor yelled the last bit into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What in the world does that man eat with taste like that?" Hope asked, as she Clara made her way to the wardrobe.

"Well, he does eat chips as well, and omlets, but I haven't seen him eat much else. Here it is!" As Clara was explaining the Doctor's food choices, she had been rummaging through the wardrobe. "The Doctor doesn't really want custard. He needs this!" Clara held out what looked like a fancy metal stick. "Sonic screwdriver. Doctor, I got the custard!"

The Doctor walked back in the T.A.R.D.I.S, looking pleased with himself. "Well, they're a bit confused at the moment. I taught them how to do crosswords. So, you found the sonic. Good. Actually, great. Now then, I have an idea. Hope, how is your acting?"

* * *

Hope stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and faced the daleks outside, accompanied by the wheezing sound it makes when materializing or dematerializing, thanks to the sonic screwdriver.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hope asked, in a voice not quite her own, it reverberated accross the room, multiplying and bouncing off the walls.

"Who are you?" one of daleks asked. "You are not the Doctor."

"No, I am much more than the Doctor. I am his constant companion, and I travel the time vortex. I am the T.A.R.D.I.S. Now, I will ask you again. Why did you bring me here?"

"To get rid of the Doctor." The dalek replied.

"And why would you want to get rid of him?" Hope asked, looking down at the daleks with disdain.

"He protects the humans. Humans must be exterminated."

The other daleks started chanting, "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

"ENOUGH! You will not kill the Doctor, you will not destroy the humans, and you will not return to Earth." said Hope. She spread her wings to their full extent, ignoring the pain from when the cjair hit her, and a golden glow lit up behind her. "Now leave." she said simply, and entered the T.A.R.D.I.S.

* * *

**So, that was Hope's first adventure with Clara and the Doctor! YAAAAAY! Anywhosies, I hoped you all liked it and, yeah. Stay posted. Bye y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo! Not much to say really. Except, as always, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Well. That was terrifying. Got any place to relax?" asked Hope. The daleks had rattled her quite a bit, though that wasnt as bad as what she thought weeping angels would do if they saw her. Probably something worse than sending her back in time or killing her.

"We could go to- no, there's always trouble when I go there." said the Doctor, remembering the adventures he had with Rose and Martha in New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, on New Earth. "How about- wait no, that wont work." The Doctor was about to suggest Manhattan, but after Amy and Rory, he didn't think he could handle going there either. Not Victorian times, they might end up where Clara could see her double and that would be messy. Besides, the Doctor lost the other Clara there too. "I know! We could let the T.A.R.D.I.S decide!"

"Alright..." Clara grumbled. She thought the box would take them somewhere awful, just to tick off Clara.

Hope looked at the Doctor, then Clara, then back to the Doctor. "The box is _alive_? And why doesn't Clara like it?" It appeared Hope was a bit less educated then her sisters, or weeping angels didn't know the T.A.R.D.I.S was alive.

"Well Hope, the T.A.R.D.I.S is a being inside this box. She can take us anywhere, any time, and if she gets a body and starts talking, she is downright sassy. But sass never hurt anyone, so yes, the T.A.R.D.I.S is alive. And Clara doesn't like her because she says the T.A.R.D.I.S plays tricks on her. But if I was called a snogbox, I think I would be a bit upset too. It's not a flattering description really." the Doctor explained. "Now then, you old girl, take us somewhere special!"

The T.A.R.D.I.S whirred in reply and they entered the time vortex. After 15 minutes or so, the T.A.R.D.I.S still hadn't landed.

"Doctor?" Hope asked, "Does it usually take this long?"

"Eh, no. The T.A.R.D.I.S must be choosing somewhere very special. We'll jist have to wait to find out more!"

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Also, can you comment ideas for more chapters? I would love to jave reader input!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo! Enjoy! Be happy!  
**

* * *

After another 5 minutes, the T.A.R.D.I.S finally landed. Hope poked her head out the door.

"Doctor? You might want to see this..." Hope was pretty sure the Doctor was going to start blabbering nonsense when he saw this...

"What is it Hope?" Clara asked. Hope gestured for Clara to come look. Clara looked out of the doorway, below Hope's head. "Oh... Well then, this might get complicated. Doctor!"

The Doctor came out from under the T.A.R.D.I.S floor. "What is it, I'm trying to find out if something is wrong with the T.A.R.D.I.S! The old girl shouldn't be taking so long to go places. Honestly, you lot are always calling me for- oh..." While the Doctor had been chattering, he had come to look out the door with Clara and Hope. "That might be a problem..."

* * *

"Yes, I'm you! Honestly, I think I would remember my past self!" the Doctor was currently having an argument with... himself? This was getting a bit freaky for Hope. She had gained knowledge of Time Lords when she became one... and she knew the Doctor shouldn't be able to cross his own timeline. And here he was, with two of his past regenerations, and the universe wasn't exploding. Odd...

* * *

**Yeah. Short. I know. But anyways, I decide to have the events of Day of the Doctor, but with Hope and the events leading up are different. I also know I said that I'd post something for the Rings of Akhaten... You'll see how it works out. Time is an odd thing you know.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I missed two weeks worth of updates, the first time I just was having an off day, didn't have anything to upload, and I really shouldn't be making excuses. The week after, Thanksgiving week, I was on vacation, my phone kept dying, and I hate uploading from my phone anyway. I should have uploaded Tuesday, before I left, but I had to pack and life was pretty much in the way. But I'm not here to give excuses I have an announcment. Because I have several multi-chapter fanfics that are also in progress, I am putting them on hold and focusing on one single story. Here's the list of stories on hold: Time Angel, Oh Crap, Now We Have Two Geniuses, and the Frozen Heart Inside. I am also deleting Five Worlds Worth Saving. And I'm lengthening the time to vote for You Decide The Beginning. If this doesn't make sense because it's in the fics mentioned, I just made this and plopped in every incomplete story.


End file.
